


supercorp one shots

by hosiescorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, SuperCorp, Supercorp endgame, i love angst help, i miss my girlfriends, pls im so alone, some death to make it sad, supercorp angst but not like s5, supercorp angst this season made me sad, top kara bottom lena
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29994231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosiescorp/pseuds/hosiescorp
Summary: supercorp oneshots cause i finished supergirl and i miss them
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	supercorp one shots

"supergirl is dead." lena froze. no this was a lie, supergirl couldn't be dead. she was, well, supergirl. the strongest being in the universe, or multiple. 

3 months ago, kara danvers had showed up to her apartment, bruised and in tears. when lena questioned her, she spilled that she was supergirl and that she was sorry for lying. 

lena didn't blame her, never does. kara kept her identity a secret to keep the ones she loves safe. lena would have done the same had she been supergirl. 

ever since, lena and kara had gotten closer, eventually admitting their close feelings. 

they began to date and lena had never been more in love with a human, or alien, being as much as she loved kara zor-el. 

the problem with dating supergirl was when she was hurt or infected with kryptonite. lena still can't get the image of the girl she loves struggling in agony and suffering. 

lena flashes back to now, eyes filled with tears as she runs, runs as fast as she possibly can, to the DEO to find alex crying into j'ohns shoulder. 

"no." lena mutters, tears slipping down her face. "no, kara can't be dead." lena said again, out loud, voice cracking. 

"lena-" brainy started. "don't. kara is not dead." lena replied, glaring daggers at everyone. 

"i'm sorry, ms luthor. she's gone." j'ohnn said and lena knew he was telling the truth. 

her heart wrenched before she collapsed to the ground, sobs wracking her body. she felt warm arms wrap around her, holding her as she cried. 

the funeral was the hardest thing she ever endured. kara's friends and family were there. her superhero friends, her friends from the DEO and CATCO. lena was glad to see everyone gather to support each other through this hard time. 

she tried her hardest not to cry, to stay strong, but when she heard alex's speech about how kara loved her so much, she broke. she took off running, as fast as she could and found herself at kara's loft. 

she opened the door with shaking hands to find the loft as neat as kara always kept it, except for a stray shirt that kara had ripped off to become supergirl. 

lena let out a sob. that shirt was the last shirt kara wore before everything went to hell. lena was the last person to see kara alive. 

"kara, hurry up." lena laughed as her girlfriend struggled to find an outfit. "i can't find an outfit." kara whined as lena sighed before she headed into their shared room at kara's loft. 

"here." lena picked up a purple shirt and handed it to her. "thanks, lena." kara smiled softly as she headed off to change. as she came back, alex's voice could be heard. "supergirl, leviathan is at CATCO." kara sighed before she ripped the shirt, revealing her supergirl outfit. 

"i'll see you soon, lena." kara smiled. "see you after, supergirl." lena smiled back, proud of her girlfriend. 

lena let out another sob at the memory. lena had prepared lunch for the two when kara returned. now it laid untouched in the fridge as lena cried. "why did you lie, kara? you said you were coming back, you should have come back to me!" lena yelled as she threw the shirt to the ground angrily. 

"you're supergirl, for god sake! you're basically immortal so why did you die!" lena broke. she rushed out of the apartment, the memories overwhelming her. she found herself at L Corp, alone. 

6 years had passed since supergirl's passing. nia nal, also known as dreamer, had taken over for supergirl after the first year without her became overwhelming. 

alex had left this earth, had gone to earth 1 to help them, the pain of being here too much. 

j'ohnn had returned to mars. with alex and kara gone, he had nothing to stay here for. 

winn had gone back to the future with mon-el and imra, who tried to be there for funeral but couldn't. they sent their deepest sorrows though. 

as for lena, she buried herself into her work, into dealing with the fallout from her brother's horrific events. 

lena sighed tiredly as she entered her apartment. she stayed up late at L Corp again, making sure samantha settled back in with work and took care of ruby while she worked. 

she opened her laptop as she sat at her dining table, grabbing water and a salad. she forgot to eat, so she was making sure she ate. kara wouldn't like it if she starved herself. 

as lena worked, suddenly a bright blue beam of light entered her apartment. she shrugged it off, thinking it was someone from another earth before she heard a familiar voice. 

"lena?" lena turned around in a flash, her eyes falling on someone. "kara?"

**Author's Note:**

> oop cliff hanger, love that.  
> also i just finished supergirl finally so expect some supercorp fanfic cause i'm mad at the way they handled lena finding out kara was supergirl.  
> anyways, i might post updates on ig but probably not so just follow me for funzies @melsbryant


End file.
